


替补演员  05

by Cathleennao



Category: Black Swan (2010), 高能少年团 | Give Me Five (TV) RPF
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathleennao/pseuds/Cathleennao
Summary: 昊凯性转凯莉  ooc  雷《黑天鹅》AU





	替补演员  05

05

 

走出地铁口的时候凯莉才发现没有带伞，但她已经顾不上这些，直接把外套撑起来顶在头上挡雨。  
刘昊然今晚在剧团值班，是绝佳的机会。虽然形象不佳，但她还是在剧院大厅的仪容镜前认真整理了一下。哭红的眼圈被风吹了一路已经消了不少，就是眼珠红一些不细看也发现不了，红色滚着黑色蕾丝边的连衣裙衬着素来白净的脸红扑扑的，她深吸一口气，向刘昊然的办公室走去。  
深夜无人的剧院安静的有些可怕，只有“安全通道”字样的绿色光源为她指引方向。办公室在走廊最里面，两边的练功房也全部黑洞洞的，甚至堆着还未制作完成的服装和道具，夜风吹过，轻轻摇晃。  
前方的办公室亮着橘黄色的灯，如同黑暗中唯一的灯塔。

 

“嗯……”一阵夹着气音的喘息从办公室里传来，凯莉如遭雷劈被钉在原地。暖色的灯光从窗户上泻出，Lily披头散发侧躺在刘昊然的办公桌上，她身上还穿着那件自己今天早上刚试穿过的、用银线堆出黑色大丽花的舞裙。刘昊然背对着自己，看不见脸上的表情，他用手拎起Lily的一条腿架在了自己肩上，沉下身体慢慢挺了进去。  
Lily咬着嘴唇咿咿呀呀地叫，在夜幕的掩护下既大胆又淫荡，她伸出胳膊勾住刘昊然的腰，黑色的发丝下表情模糊，带着颤音的娇喘着，“学长，我要……”  
刘昊然笑着吻了吻她，又往前挺了挺身，Lily抱得更紧了，她咯咯的笑着，像蜘蛛一样手脚并用的缠在男人身上。  
刘昊然一手固定着Lily的腰，一只手从口袋里掏出了一枚细细的指环，拉起她的手轻轻套上，“我的小公主，”他温柔地说，然后又吻了一下她的手背。  
Lily像黑天鹅一样抽出手，傲踞的看了看指尖，黑色的翅膀从她的背后冒出。如果不是他们的身体还连在一起，这简直像一场彩排。  
下一刻她捧起刘昊然的脸，不管不顾的吻了上去，刘昊然抱着她换了一个姿势，让Lily骑在自己身上，以方便更深的进入。  
抽插的速度越来越快，Lily的声音像一根针，深深插在凯莉的心上，她躲在门后目不转睛地看着里面的颠鸾倒凤，心脏疼痛的像被尖刀剖开。  
Lily把下巴搁在男人的肩上，眼神向凯莉藏身的地方看过来，凯莉无处可逃，僵直的立在门后，她的替补演员对她露出一个半是嘲讽半是怜悯的微笑。  
凯莉如坠冰窖，跌跌撞撞逃出剧院，大厅仪容镜映照出的人那么难看，弓着腰、驮着背，两眼通红，仿佛被捉奸的是她自己。  
飞蛾扑火，当真是飞蛾扑火。

 

家已经回不去了，刘昊然也不需要她。都是假的，都是骗子，所有人，都把她当成一个提线木偶。他们指挥着她向左、向右、前进、后退，他们哄着她玩，她哄着自己玩，跟着做出相应的动作，还为自己做的不错而沾沾自喜。  
自己循规蹈矩了小半辈子，不过是个舞台上的木偶，母亲的玩具娃娃，刘昊然的笼中鸟。

 

雨越下越大，凯莉黑色的发丝已经湿透，贴着头皮搭在衣服上，红色的裙摆在雨水的洗刷下红的更加妖艳，无声地讽刺着自己的痴心妄想。  
不知道要信着脚走去哪里。可是又停不下来，她应该正在发烧，头重脚轻的滋味和心痛一起袭来，冰冷的夜晚把她变成一个游魂、一个被施了魔咒的天鹅，在人间徘徊。

 

路上已经没有行人了，只有前方电话亭旁边有个穿黑色皮衣的青年，凯莉魂不守舍，晃晃荡荡走到他身边，青年低下头，脸上还挂着一点少年人的稚气，“小姐，你没事吧？”  
凯莉脸上露出迷醉的表情，不正常的红晕在两颊扩散，“我没事，谢谢。”  
一双手扶住了她，青年忍不住惊呼，“你身上很烫！”  
“嘘…”凯莉竖起一根手指，调皮的眨了眨眼睛，“我知道，只是有点发烧。”  
“你应该不是‘有点发烧’”，青年好像有些手足无措的挠了挠头，“你家在哪里，我可以送你回去。”  
“不必啦！”凯莉露出一个芭蕾舞者经过专业训练的笑容，唇角向上露出两颗小虎牙。她甩开青年的手，摇晃着大步向前走去。  
青年愣在原地踟蹰了一会，又追上前把手里的伞递给凯莉，“你拿着吧，”他眼睛里透露出单纯又真诚的光采，“别再淋雨了。”  
凯莉眉眼弯弯，长睫毛拱起，簇拥着深黑的瞳仁，连声音都透露着狡黠，“小朋友，你叫什么名字？”  
她这样狼狈，却美的像一朵在雨夜里开放的黑色大丽花，青年的喉咙紧了紧，“我叫Leo.”  
这显然不是真实姓名了，可为什么大家都要起“L”开头的英文名称，凯莉烦恼地皱起了眉头。青年看见她皱眉，有些无措地解释，“我真的叫Leo.”  
“嗯，Leo你好。”凯莉低着头从下往上看他，黑发一缕缕贴在脸上，邪气冲天的美丽。  
青年被这样的目光注视，不自觉红了脸，凯莉看着他，又是粲然一笑，“我们就这样一直在外面淋雨吗？”  
“不……不是，”Leo赶紧把她拉近了附近的酒吧，磕磕绊绊地解释，说他是这里的驻唱歌手，刚才只是中场休息出来透个气，碰巧遇到了凯莉。  
凯莉捧着一杯从吧台刚点的热饮，咬着吸管，笑着看他。  
青年被这样热切的目光注视的无所适从，干脆转身就走。  
凯莉咯咯的笑了起来。  
可几分钟后，青年又折了回来，他手里拿着一件大衣，“我跟老板请了假，”他把大衣披在凯莉身上，“我送你回家。”  
两人并肩走在幽暗的道路上，Leo的伞偏向凯莉，不顾自己肩头落满了雨水。  
“我没有家。”凯莉突然小声地说，“你随便带我去什么地方，我不想回家。”  
于是Leo把凯莉带回了家。

 

凯莉迷迷糊糊的洗澡，迷迷糊糊的吃药，迷迷糊糊的和Leo接吻。“我也有一夜情了。”她有些放纵地想，“我和她一样了。”

可是刘昊然并没有选择自己。  
他宁愿选择自己的替补。  
但自己可以选择其他人不是吗？

Leo把她抱上床，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着凯莉的脸颊，低声喊着她宝贝，凯莉反手抱住Leo的脖子，尖尖的虎牙挑衅般的咬住了青年的喉结。  
耳边传来青年咽喉部位发出的低沉气音，她身上穿着青年从柜子里找出来充当睡裙的T恤，被青年一把掀起至腋下，整个下半身展露无遗。  
凯莉妖精一样扭着纤细柔韧的腰肢，Leo则从她的小腹慢慢往上，在肚脐附近流连忘返。他像一个耐心的猎人，一点点向上挪移，把脸埋在凯莉的双胸之间，唇舌舔弄着透出一点殷红的雪白，短硬的头发有意无意地蹭着胸部细嫩的肌肤。  
只一会凯莉的腰便软了，她蜷起脚趾，小猫一样的哼哼唧唧，Leo调笑着捏了一下乳首，身下就只有吸气的声音了。  
凯莉气鼓鼓的瞪着眼睛，突然撩起胸前T恤的下摆，整个套住了青年的头颅。Leo一直在笑，他在旖旎的黑暗里愈发肆无忌惮，凯莉啊的叫了一声，两人缠绵在一起。  
雨越下越大，夜风挟裹着水珠击打着玻璃窗，窗外漆黑一片，嘈杂的雨声掩盖了一切。小小的房间仿佛是暴风雨中飘摇的小船。  
凯莉半干的长发铺散开，在暖气的蒸腾下散发着热气，她一丝不挂的躺在陌生人的身下，莹白的脚踝勾着青年的腰，身体随着他的动作难耐的上下摆动。  
洗澡前吃下的感冒药药效已经发作，五感渐渐远离，身体如同悬浮在空中，只有下身灼热的刺穿感在提醒着她今夕何夕。  
青年拉开她的小腿，把她放在床上翻了个身，丝绸寝具的触感让她发出舒服的叹息，可下一秒，宽大的手掌掐起细腰，她又被一寸寸的进入。  
颤栗的快感直冲天灵，凯莉快受不了了，她呜咽了几下，手脚并用的往前爬了两下，又被Leo拖回身边毫不留情地再次一戳到底。生理性的泪水流了下来，她几乎被这个青年按进了床垫里。  
身上的青年也深深喘了一口气，这具青涩的身体让他深深迷恋，用打圈的方式，在她最敏感的那一点慢慢厮磨。凯莉酥软的摊在床上，难耐地咬着枕巾，声音已经带上了哭腔：“学长，不要……”  
Leo顿了一顿，转而用激烈的方式开始了强取豪夺，高热的身体交叠吸附在一起，肉体碰撞的情色声衬着窗外的淫雨，像最大强度的催情药品。一次次深入的顶撞让凯莉大脑空白一片，连学长都喊不出来，她最后的印象只有头顶那片橘黄色的灯光。

 

凯莉醒来时已经快到中午，她衣衫整齐的躺在自己的小床上，书架上还是那一排可爱的Hello Kitty，她惊疑不定的动了一下身体，除了下身略有酸痛外没有任何不适。  
从床上爬下来，镜中的自己和昨天没有任何区别，红色的连衣裙静静挂在衣架上，好像从来没有一场雨淋湿过它。  
确认一样用手捏了捏黑色蕾丝边的裙摆，干燥的触感反而让她更加慌乱，她怀疑自己只是做了个癫狂的梦，不，不是梦，梦里怎么会有如此真实的触觉？如果只是做梦，她又怎么会牢牢记下所有细节？  
凯莉感觉自己再被两股相反的力量反复拉扯，穿衣镜前的自己两眼又开始泛起了血红的颜色，她想走到书桌前去拿眼药水，刚迈出第一步，突然脚踝处感到一阵钻心的剧痛。  
她想俯身查看，剧痛又从小腿上传来，伴随着骨裂的脆响，小腿肌肉开始不自然的向两边扭曲。凯莉疼的撕心裂肺，随着只喊出一半的惨叫，她折断的小腿猛然向后方弯曲，两只膝盖都转向了膝窝处，人类的双腿变成了鸟类的腿。  
断裂的骨头刺破肌肉从膝盖下方斜插出皮肤，凯莉疼的滚在了地毯上，她哭着摸上自己的腿，可一切又都在瞬间消失了。  
她蜷缩在地毯上，已经分不清什么是现实，什么是幻觉了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这几天一直在申请账号，耽误了大家的阅读，非常抱歉。


End file.
